LA CASUALIDAD
by InurouX
Summary: Todo pasa debido a la Vendita casualidad


Una joven se dirigía a toda velocidad a su colegio iva muy retrasada estaba a punto de no ingresar a su colegio y con lo último de aliento acelero el paso y logro antes ingresar antes de que se cerrara las puertas de su colegio

—Uff casi y no llego lo decía Kagome al sentarse en la silla correspondiente a su mesa

—Hay Kagome siempre te pasa lo mismo.

—Es que me quede dormida Sango.

—Nunca cambiaras amiga en fin que tal las vacaciones.

—Estupendas Sango no sabes me encontré a un chico que vive en el continente Europeo, al comienzo no nos soportábamos pero con el tiempo empecé a enamorarme de él aunque él no lo sabe solo nos dijimos que sería como un amor de verano y nada mas

—Guau amiga y como es el.

—Dios es todo un Dios Griego es moreno de ojos Azules Cabello largo y que siempre lo tiene trenzado y tiene unos músculos que enamoran y su Trasero Dios me vuelvo loca con solo volver a imaginar mis manos tocándolos

—Kagome suenas como toda una pervertida las mañas de Miroku se te pegaron lo decía con cara picara Sango y por lo que me cuentas estas enamorada y lo que le sigue.

—Y como no estarlo de Semejante Semental y hace el amor de forma Deliciosa la última Noche nos pasamos haciéndolo hasta el amanecer solo con recordarlo se me eriza la piel

—Dios Kagome tuviste relaciones lo decía sonrojada a más no poder Sango, quien fue el primero Kagome.

—Él fue el primero y será el ultimo a menos que me enamore de al quien más cosa que dudo será imposible encontrar a alguien así lo decía con ojos soñadores.

—Por la cara que pones fue una de tus mejores vacaciones.

—Si Sango jamás lo olvidare.

—Y a todo esto como es que se llama el Semejante Semental como lo dijiste dijo entre risas.

—El se llama….

Entonces entra el Director de la Institución Shikon:

—Estudiantes silencio…

—Como este es su último año de colegio quisiera decirle que disfruten de cada día porque será el último que la pasaran aquí

Y también quisiera presentarle a un nuevo alumno que se acopla a nuestra institución este ultimo año Joven Chichinintay pase y preséntese En el momento en que entra el Joven todas las chicas están impresionadas del chico nuevo que sería su compañero de clase pero más impresionada estaba Kagome.

—Hola mi nombre es Bankotsu Chichinintay y espero que nos llevemos bien lo decía el moreno con una sonrisa dirigida a cierta azabache.

—Muy bien joven pase y tome asiento a lado de Higurashi Kagome.

El moreno se dirige a cierto lugar que era el único desocupado

—Hola preciosa no creí que el destino estuviera de mi lado.

—Ehhh porque lo dices lo decía sonrojada.

—Porque de la casualidad de que te quería de vuelta entre mis brazos.

—Bueno jóvenes empecemos con el día y así el día empezó con nuevos profesores y materias hasta el Horario de receso.

Todos estaban saliendo apresurados dirigidos a la cafetería menos Bankotsu y Kagome que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos luego se levanta dispuesta a irse a la cafetería pero no logra hacer nada porque una mano la agarra del brazo y la lleva hasta la esquina del salón

—A donde crees que vas muñeca lo dice cierto ojiazul al estar muy cerca del rostro de la azabache.

—Ban…Bankotsu que pero no pudo terminar ya que el moreno tomo posesión de sus labios.

El beso al comienzo fue brusco muy pasional pero luego se torno más tierno y dulce Bankotsu rodeo la pequeña cintura de Kagome con sus brazos mientras Kagome enredaba sus brazos en el cuello del moreno.

Se separaron por falta de aire los dos estaban muy agitados por tremendo beso…

— Kagome no sabes todo lo que tuve que hacer para encontrarte tuve que inventarme millones de3 excusas para que mis padres acepten cambiarme de instituto.

—Porque hiciste todo eso Ban...

—Porque te amo tu eres la única dueña de mi corazón y no pienso dejarte ir así porque sí.

—Bankotsu yo también te amo y no sabes cuanta tristeza sentí al saber que ya no te vería. Te Amo Te Amo Tonto.

—Entonces pequeña idiota aceptas ser mi novia.

—Si Si Si lo dice al abrazarlo y luego besarlo.

—Pequeña me muero de ganas por volver a hacerte el amor lo decía al empezar a besar su cuello estremeciendo a la azabache.

—mmmm no te apures que para eso tenemos mucho por delante lo decía al separarse de él y yéndose a su lugar ya que el timbre ya sonó.

—No sabes todo lo que tengo preparado para cuando vuelva a hacerte el amor te aseguro que no te dejare salir de la cama por días lo pensaba el moreno mientras que se dirigía a su lugar con un sonrisa en su rostro—Ohhhh si esto será súper placentero, lo decía al estar sentado y ver como sus compañeros ingresaban

—Da la Casualidad de que te busque por cielo mar y tierra kagome y no te escaparas de mi pequeña tú me perteneces lo decía Bankotsu de forma autoritaria.

Fin


End file.
